keyvailefandomcom-20200213-history
Sore Hikari
Sore Hikari is a human planeswalker and member of the Champions of Magic where she represented Chaos and Impulse. Bio: Early Life: She was born to the Hikari family in the world of Onixana in the city of Albrangia . She would be sent to Milli's School of Wizardry and would join Fire House. She would befriend Paul Miller during a history of magic lesion and the two would become close, though they did not realize it was love for many years. Champions of Magic: She would hear of Paul's encounter with the Sorcerer Baccob and his quest to defend magic. She would join with him Edward McDevaint and Ren Pendragon Together they would face off against Max "Laxup" Saibaa a mind mage who dropped out of the school years back. He attacked the shrine of Harkari in an attempted to syphon its power. With the help of Ni Fureya one of the shrines guardians they were able to defeat the mad mage. Later they would fight against the entity known as Zero which was merged with the Dragon Kazami . She would learn that the dragon had taken control of her friend Kelly Bluecold with his powers of Mind control. She would take a separate path from the others and would nearly be overwhelmed by the lunar forces. However when she Piss off, she really pissedas Zero learned the Hard Way, When she Demolished of some Moon City of his. She would immediately be attacked by meny of Zeros forces who came to defend the city but she was rescued at the last moment by Max who cam to aid the Champions. She would escape the battle and learn that Ren has slain Zero and disappeared. Time of Order: She would recover from the battle and celebrate a time of Order for some time. While celebrating in a human village the champions would come under attack by a person that looked like Ren, but served the overlord Rho Baccobs fallen apprentice. They would battle for some time but with the aid of the stranger known as Ren "Omega" Pendragon they were able to defeat the rouge sorcerer. Champions Vs Emperor: Years later she would meet with the Hege mage Jay Herah and would be warned of the Lunar Empire's most resent encroachments. And the champions would investigate but be overrun by a hoard of mindless drones and briefly captured. She escaped along with the others thanks to the help of the emperor's daughter. She would join with the MoonFall Resistance and confront Zero directly who had merged with their old friend Ren Pendragon (The original one) . This would not go well for them and they had to be rescued by their patrons . Forcing them to flee across the universe swearing to return, and defeat the false god. She would travel with the champions looking for allies but would instead discover that the world they entered was in the middle of its own troubles as a dragon was attempting to usurp the old powers. control of that world. She would aid in the defense of the would Defeating meny foes. She would meet with a group of mages who said they had a plan to defeat the Elder Dragon. She would protect them from the Undead as they prepared their contraption. When the item fired its beam she was surprised that it hit not Bolas but their fallen leader brining him back from the dead now powerful enoth to challenge Bolas. She would survive the battle though meny of her fellow planswalkers would not, leading her , the rest of the Champions of Magic, along with Jay and Albrich Nemasar the sage of Gulavault to promise to meet up it something like this would happen again . Service to the Council:' After the battle the Champions were met by Dasri Savac of the Council of Defence, who convinced the Champions to work with the Council. Personality: Sore Hikari is very adventurous and full of energy, she's Impulsive and offerten a Hot Head. She maybe Asperger's syndrome She is often angry or too happy for herself. Somewhat being a Tsundere sometime. However Sore is very Cautionious about other Emotion, Most to her Friends, as she try not to spark any bad Emotion, As the time she still have feeling Paul, but hide that feeling from Paul, or when unable to attack her best friend Kelly from Zero's Mind Controlled Spell. She is known for being hot headed woe to be any who anger her. Still she can cool and cold minded at time, but it Rare for that. Powers: Expert Level Wizard: She is a powerful mage welding Fire and Lightning in battle. Planeswalker: She is able to travel between worlds with out the need of Portals. Titles: Relationships: Family: Romantic: Paul Miller - Lover and Teammate Friends: * Max Saibaa - Team-mate * Kelly Bluecold - Best Friend * Techno - Friend * Ni Fureya - Teammate and Best Friend. Rivals: Trivia: * She was Created by PMiller one this Keyvailised Version was made for him as a Birthday Present for him in 2019 * In one of the journal, Sore have a bit of jealousy to the Lightning used, displace her having that ability, but this maybe her not temporally being a Member of the Izzet. Category:PMiller1 Category:GuestCharacters Category:Wizard Category:FireHouse Category:Autistic Category:Planswalker Category:Mage Category:Humans Category:1976 E Births